Entre ambar y azulado
by kanke-chan
Summary: Kagome esta cansada de esperar a que Inuyasha tome una decision y es el momento adecuado para que Koga actue InuyashaXKagomeXKoga
1. Oportunidad

Un clan de lobos se encuentra descansando tranquilamente, al fin después de varios días de correr sin parar pueden tomarse un merecido descanso. Ginta y Hakaku están cazando con algunos lobos mientras que los demás se quedan al lado de su líder Koga. Este se encuentra admirando la luna desde un acantilado, piensa en ella únicamente ella ocupa sus pensamientos y prometió llevarle la cabeza de esa bestia y eso haría.

De repente, Koga se levanta, olfateo algo un aroma bastante conocido para el…era ella, Kagome.

-----

Cerca de un lago, un enorme mononoke aterriza en la orilla. De el bajan 2 humanos y un pequeño kitsune mientras dirigen su mirada hacia una roca que se encuentra en medio del enorme lago. Inuyasha se quedo parado ahí mientras sujetaba a Kagome en su espalda

"Parece que esta noche tendremos que dormir a la intemperie".- la exterminadora acaricia al mononoke mientras este maúlla de contento

"Eso quiere decir que cenaremos pescado otra vez".- el pequeño kitsune reclama, llevan más de 3 días viajando y la comida se esta terminando

"Deja de quejarte enano".- Inuyasha grita desde la roca.- "Kagome, ¿sientes algo?"

"Hum…creo que si pero no estoy segura".- Kagome da una buena mirada hacia su alrededor mientras empieza a moverse

"Excelencia, ¿no cree que Kagome a estado comportándose muy rara últimamente?".- Sango se acerca a Miroku para preguntarle en casi un susurro

"Ahora que lo mencionas me parece que si, esta actuando raro desde que salimos de la aldea".- Miroku cruza sus brazos tratando de hacer memoria

"¡¡Deja de moverte tanto!!"

La pareja volteo al lago pero solamente alcanzaron a ver una ola de agua. Inuyasha había perdido el equilibrio causando que el y la sacerdotisa cayeran al agua.

Por fin llegaron a la orilla, ambos totalmente empapados

"¿Por qué te estabas moviendo tanto?".- Inuyasha comenzó a gritarle a la chica

"Tu tuviste la culpa, tu me dijiste que buscara los fragmentos".- Kagome se levanto parándose a su altura

"Antes de que empiecen a pelearse, Kagome e Inuyasha tienen que cambiarse o sino se resfriaran".- Sango se paro en medio de ambos evitando agravar la discusión

"Feh".- Inuyasha se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar junto con Miroku y Shippo dentro de los arbustos a hacer una fogata

"espera Inuyasha".- Kagome jalo a Inuyasha de la manga para que este volteara.- "tengo que preguntarte…¿has sentido la presencia de Koga por aquí?"

"¿del lobo rabioso?".- Inuyasha empezó a pensar un poco.- "no pero…¿para que quieres saberlo?"

"No, para nada gracias".- Kagome sonríe y se acerca con Sango quien empieza a bajar la mochila amarilla del lomo de Kirara

Inuyasha, Miroku y Shippo se adentraron en el bosque mientras que Sango y Kagome se quedaron solas con Kirara

"¿Tienes algún cambio de ropa, Kagome?".- Sango pregunto mientras Kirara regresaba a su forma pequeña

"Si, creo que tengo un poco de ropa por aquí".- Kagome empezó a sacar muchas cosas de su mochila

Sango y Kirara se fueron con los muchachos mientras Kagome se cambiaba de ropa. De repente un torbellino se fue acercando a ella parándose frente a ella.

"Kagome, sabia que era tu aroma".- Koga sonrió mientras caminaba a su lado.- "¿Qué paso con tus ropas normales?"

"Es que Inuyasha y yo caímos desde esa roca".- señalándola con la mano al tiempo que se sonrojaba.-"Koga tengo un regalo para ti"

Kagome corrió hacia su mochila mientras Koga se quedo sin habla y con la cara roja. Finalmente Kagome saco una caja de cu mochila decorada alegremente mientras se la daba

"Feliz cumpleaños, Koga".- Kagome sonríe un poco sonrojada.- "las hice para ti, espero que te gusten"

Koga abrió desesperado la caja, ahí encontró una banda para su cabeza y sus brazos y piernas, perfectas para reemplazar las rotas que ya tenía. Además tenían bordado una pequeña "K" en el reverso.

"Kagome…muchas gracias"

Koga se alegro y abrazo a Kagome y l momento de separarse beso su mejilla en forma de agradecimiento. Kagome se puso un poco nerviosa y se separo un poco para dejar que Koga se pusiera sus regalos

"Muchas gracias, Kagome de verdad".- Koga sonríe.- "lastima que sea Inuyasha a quien amas porque sino, yo te daría todo el amor que siento por ti"

Kagome se quedo helada un momento, su cara empezó a ponerse roja y se puso nerviosa. Koga sonrió nuevamente mientras la abrazaba otra vez

"Koga yo…".- tomo aire un minuto.-" yo ya no se si amo a Inuyasha"

Koga volteo a verla, tenia varias lagrimas en su rostro y una sonrisa melancólica

"Siento que lo eh esperado por mucho tiempo y ahora…no se, creo que el no es para mi"

"¿Por qué dicen eso, Kagome?".- agarra los hombros de Kagome.- "¿estas segura de lo que estas diciendo?"

"…Si Koga, creo que ya espere a Inuyasha demasiado tiempo y bueno…si tu quieres…".- Kagome empezó a ponerse peligrosamente sonrojada.- "bueno si tu quieres, podemos intentar algo"

"Quieres decir que…¿me estas dando una oportunidad?"

Kagome solamente asintió con la cabeza llenando a Koga de felicidad

"Oh Kagome, no sabes lo que esto significa para mi"

Koga abraza a Kagome nuevamente pero esta vez empieza a dar vueltas con ella. Koga se detuvo y puso a Kagome a su altura, la chica empezó a cerrar los ojos mientras que el líder del clan lobo poco a poco fue acortando la distancia entre ambos

"Oye Kagome, siento el olor de Koga y…".- Inuyasha paro en seco, Koga tenía en sus brazos a Kagome intentando besarla y ella no ponía ninguna objeción.- "suéltala lobo rabioso"

Koga salto en el momento justo con Kagome en sus brazos

"Valla pero si es la bestia la que llego en el momento menos oportuno".- Koga estaba enojado, pero a la vez feliz, por fin había vencido a Inuyasha

"Koga, creo que será mejor que te vallas pero…".- Kagome sonríe un tanto apenada.- "no te vallas tan lejos"

Kagome tomó su mochila y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque pero paro, regreso con Koga y le dio un calido beso en su mejilla para después correr hacia el bosque. Inuyasha se quedo atónito, ahora fue Kagome quien beso a Koga

"¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste, maldito?".- Inuyasha se dejo ir contra Koga con Colmillo de Acero en sus brazos sin embargo Koga lo esquivo fácilmente quitándole su espada tirándola al suelo

"Escúchame atentamente Inuyasha, Kagome ya no va a esperar a que te decidas entre ella y la otra sacerdotisa".- Koga miro con rencor a inuyasha.-"pero ahora Kagome decidió darme una oportunidad y voy a aprovecharla muy bien así que decídete"

Bueno, aquí termina el primer capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste y no me maten por hacer la historia, a decir verdad Koga me agrada mucho y bueno, me gusta más el trío que hace con Inuyasha y Kagome así que este fic estuvo dándome vueltas durante vario tiempo así que decidí publicarlo. Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews. Cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

.:KaNKe-CHaN:.


	2. Kikyo

Inuyasha se quedo estático mientras veía como Koga corría alejándose de ahí. Pasaron los minutos mientras la mente de Inuyasha formulaba toda clase de preguntas, ¿será cierto?, ¿Koga no habrá hecho algo para poner a Kagome así?, ¿Qué siento yo por ella? ¿de verdad…ya no me ama?

Inuyasha comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia la pequeña fogata que Miroku y Shippo habían prendido. Debía de ser una broma, además Kagome prometió que estaría con el por siempre y ella jamás rompería esa promesa. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando ve a una serpiente caza almas pasar a su lado, Kikyo lo estaba llamando.

-+-+-+-+-

Kagome ya se había cambiado y ahora estaba felizmente cenando junto con sus amigos.

"Valla Kagome, veo que finalmente hiciste las pases con Inuyasha".- afirmo alegremente Sango mientras se sentaba al lado de ella mordiendo su pescado asado

"¿Inuyasha?".- pregunto Kagome mientras por fin reaccionaba.- "a si pues, creo que no del todo"

"¿A que te refieres?".- pregunto Shippo mientras se sentaba en las piernas de la chica

"Lo más seguro es que Inuyasha halla hecho algún comentario fuera del lugar como siempre".- contesto Miroku un tanto fastidiado, sus peleas se estaban volviendo muy comunes

"No es eso, es solo que…".- Kagome se sonrojo al recordar el pequeño beso que le había dado a Koga antes de entrar al bosque.- "es que hoy fue el cumpleaños de Koga y yo le di un pequeño regalo".- contesto Kagome sonriendo tratando de disimular su sonrojo

"Claro, entonces Inuyasha los vio y se puso celoso".- Shippo contesto mientras cruzaba sus brazos.- "bueno, ni modo Kagome ya se le pasara"

Miroku empezó a buscar a su alrededor, había sentido la presencia de algo y cada vez se hacia más fuerte. Hasta que por fin, vio a unos cuantos metros una serpiente caza almas, lo más seguro es que Inuyasha ya estuviera al lado de Kikyo. Volteo a ver a Kagome y se sorprendió al verle viendo a la serpiente con una sonrisa de tristeza.

"Bueno creo que lo mejor será irnos a dormir, después de todo mañana partiremos temprano a buscar a Naraku"

El grupo se que do quieto mientras Kagome recogía sus cosas y sacaba su sleeping de su mochila. Después toma una pequeña taza y se dirige al lago seguida de Shippo

"Inuyasha aun no se a dado cuenta del gran daño que le hace a la señorita Kagome".- Miroku comento mientras Sango volteaba a verlo.- "hace unos minutos vi a una serpiente caza almas"

"Entonces Inuyasha esta con Kikyo y no con Kagome".- Sango estaba molesta, ¿por cuento tiempo más, Inuyasha se daría cuenta del amor que tenía Kagome por el?

-+-+-+-+-

Inuyasha paso por algunos árboles mientras las serpientes iban aumentando llevando consigo varias almas para la sacerdotisa. Por fin pudo verla, sentada en las raíces de un gran árbol mientras las serpientes le daban las almas. Inuyasha empezó a caminar a ella, sin embargo cuando la vio pensó en Kagome, volteo a su alrededor incluso olfateo pero no había ningún rastro de ella cerca. Kikyo por fin volteo a verlo, pero su mirada era fría. Inuyasha no pudo evitar compararla con la mirada de Kagome que era tierna, alegre y sincera cada vez que la veía le daba una calida sonrisa

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

Esa pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos, ahora estaba frente a Kikyo y esta lo miraba fijamente

"Yo vine…quería verte Kikyo".- Inuyasha respondió por inercia, aun seguía pensando en el asunto de Kagome y Koga.- "Kikyo dime, ¿Qué sientes por mi?"

"Pero que estas preguntando Inuyasha".- Kikyo se levanto poniéndose a su altura, sin embargo la mirada de Inuyasha era sería.- "escúchame bien Inuyasha, por que solamente te lo diré una vez. Cuando estaba viva te ame, te ame como nunca ame a nadie sin embargo me traicionaste y eso es algo que nunca te voy a olvidar".- Kikyo le mando una mirada de rencor mientras volvía a sentarse

"Aun sabiendo que naraku tomo mi forma para lastimarte".- Inuyasha se hincó y puso su mano en la mejilla de la sacerdotisa.-"¿aun así me odias?"

Kikyo rió mientras de un manazo quitaba la mano de Inuyasha.- "Y que me dices de ti Inuyasha, ¿me amas?"

Inuyasha escucho esa pregunta, sin embargo no tenia la respuesta. Sobre todo por que no sabía como tomaría Kikyo su respuesta. Por fin se había dado cuenta, desde que conoció a Kagome había estado comparándola constantemente con Kagome, sin embargo recientemente estaba haciendo lo contrario. Ahora sabía más de Kagome, la conocía totalmente y ya no podía confundirla con Kikyo.

Ahora entendía todo. Kikyo había sido muy egoísta, Inuyasha siempre tenía que estar ahí para ella e incluso iba a convertirse en un humano para ella, pero en ningún momento ella hizo algún sacrificio para estar a su lado. Sin embargo, con Kagome era diferente, ella siempre estaba ahí para el, siempre lo veía de una forma calida y tierna además de que permanecía a su lado a pesar de todo y en ningún momento le pidió algo.

Una sonrisa se fue formando en el rostro de Inuyasha ahora comprendía todo, sentía que le debía aun mucho a Kikyo por eso seguía haciendo sufrir a Kagome, pero ahora veía la verdad amaba a Kagome, nunca quiso admitirlo pero, era la persona más preciada para el en ese momento

Inuyasha se levanto y miro a Kikyo.- "Yo no te amo Kikyo, Amo a Kagome"

-+-+-+-+-

Kagome estaba lavándose los dientes mientras Shippo comía una paleta que Kagome le había dado.

"No te preocupes Kagome, yo te protegeré de Inuyasha".- dijo el pequeño kitsune mientras veía como Kagome limpiaba su boca con una toalla.- "le daré una súper mordida"

Shippo empezó a hacer ademanes haciendo reír a Kagome hasta que el pequeñín se canso y dio un gran bostezo

"Bueno, se la darás mañana porque ahora es momento de dormir"

Kagome tomo en sus brazos al pequeño mientras recogía sus cosas, cuando llego a la pequeña fogata Miroku y Sango ya estaban dormidos. Guardo sus cosas en su mochila y se acostó dentro del sleeping con Shippo aun en sus brazos y poco a poco el sueño se adueño de ella.

-+-+-+-+-

Inuyasha sonrió mientras le daba la espalda a Kikyo y se iba

"No lo olvides Inuyasha, ella es una copia mía nunca será como yo por mucho que lo desees".- contesto Kikyo herida por la respuesta del hanyou

"No tienes idea de cuanto agradezco eso"

Diciendo esto Inuyasha finalmente dejo a su viejo amor al olvido. Era cierto, tal vez ahora Kagome dudaba sobre su amor hacia Inuyasha pero el se encargaría de hacerle ver que lo ama solo a el y que el la ama solo a ella.

Finalmente llego al campamento y vio como el fuego estaba apagándose, tomo unos cuantos leños más y los echo a la lumbre. Después se acerco a ella, estaba dormid como un hermoso ángel, su ángel.

"Yo me haré cargo de conquistarte, mi Kagome"

Bueno, aquí termina el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado!!!

Como ven Inuyasha por fin se a dado cuenta de lo que siente por Kagome y ahora Koga tendrá que cuidarse porque su retador ya se puso las pilas!!!!

Agradecimientos a: _**Aabla, setsuna17, CO, PaauLaa, Hakai Miko y Lady of Souls**_

Espero que sigan leyendo mi fic y me dejen reviews

Cuídense y nos vemos el siguiente capitulo

.:KaNKe-ChaN:.


	3. Koga

Por fin amanecía, Sango y Miroku fueron los primeros en despertarse, así que se pusieron a recoger las cosas para emprender el viaje. Inuyasha estaba acostado en la rama de un árbol escuchando todo el ruido mientras apegaba el cuerpo que tenia en sus brazos sobre el suyo. Escucho atentamente cada sonido

"¿Alguien sabe donde esta Shippo?"

Inuyasha reconoce esa voz, era la voz de Kagome pero el podía jurar que la tenía en sus brazos. Como no podía dormir decidió dormir con ella así que, se acerco al sleeping y se llevo al primer cuerpo que vio. Inuyasha abre sus ojos para ver frente de el, viendo como el pequeño kitsune se acurrucaba aun más cerca de el

"Maldito enano suéltame".- Inuyasha agarra al pequeño mientras lo lanza cayendo en los brazos de Kagome

"¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha, porque me tratas así tan temprano?".- con un gran bostezo el pequeño apenas es capaz de defenderse

"Inuyasha, tu eras quien lo tenía no debiste haberlo aventado así".- Kagome se acerco a Inuyasha mientras este se bajaba del árbol.- "pero, ¿Por qué tenías a Shippo abrazado?"

"Bueno, es solo que…feh no importa".- Inuyasha se sonroja mientras empieza a caminar

"Claro que importa, aparte de que duerme contigo ¿así es como lo tratas?"

"¡Pero yo no quería dormir con el!"

"¿Entonces porque lo tenías?"

"Quería dormir contigo y me equivoque de persona, ¡es todo!"

Se hizo el silencio, Inuyasha volteo a ver a Kagome mientras esta se sonrojaba, sonrió para sus adentros y siguió caminando. Después de un momento ya estaba todo listo para salir

"Bueno Inuyasha, ¿Qué dirección tomamos?".- pregunto Miroku desde el lomo de Kirara junto con Sango

"Bueno, si no me equivoco podemos ir al oeste".- Inuyasha olfateo un poco, luego se puso en posición de combate.- "Koga"

Kagome escucho y volteo a ver hacia la dirección de Inuyasha, después de unos minutos pudo ver aquel tornado característico del líder del clan de los lobos, y en pocos minutos ya estaba frente a ella

"Buenos días Kagome ¿Cómo dormiste?".- Koga se acerca a ella con una sonrisa coqueta

"Maldito lobo rabioso aléjate de ella".- Inuyasha saco a colmillo listo para el ataque

"Abajo".- con unas pocas silabas, Inuyasha quedo impactado en el suelo.-"dormí muy bien Koga pero, ¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Bueno es que estábamos persiguiendo el rastro de Naraku y fue cuando percibí tu aroma y decidimos viajar con ustedes"

Kagome estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero milagrosamente Inuyasha se levanto y empezó a discutir con Koga para después discutir también con Kagome.

"Ya dejen de pelearse".- Sango grito con una voz autoritaria.- "si no nos apuramos, perderemos el rastro de Naraku"

"Sango tiene razón lo mejor será irnos".- Miroku apoyo a Sango con una sonrisa mientras Kirara empezó a volar

"Bueno vamonos Kagome".- Inuyasha volteo a ver a Kagome pero Koga ya la tenía en su espalda.- "oye espera, Kagome se va conmigo"

Antes de que inuyasha pudiera seguir reclamando, Koga ya estaba corriendo rápidamente dejándolo atrás. Inuyasha se controlo un poco y decidió correr cerca de ellos después de todo es bueno tener cerca de los amigos, pero más a los enemigos.

"Koga, ¿donde están Hakaku y Ginta?".- pregunto Kagome mientras volteaba a ver a Koga

"Tu sabes que ellos son muy lentos, pero aun así siempre logran alcanzarme así que no hay problema con eso"

"Koga yo…que bueno que viniste con nosotros".- Kagome se sonrojo un poco y recargo su cabeza en la espalda de Koga mientras este sonreía en el mismo estado. Sin embargo, Inuyasha venia maldiciendo cada vez con más fuerza, su sangre hervía con solo verlos juntos

Por la tarde tuvieron que detenerse a comer, Hakaku y Ginta los alcanzaron mientras empezaron a servir la comida

"Es bueno ver que por fin la señora Kagome a regresado con nuestro líder Koga".- dijo Hakaku mientras comía un poco de ramen

"Claro que si, después de todo la señora Kagome es la prometida de Koga".- Ginta le reclamo a su compañero mientras ambos veían a Kagome sonriendo

"No me molesta lo que están diciendo pero…".- Kagome trato de controlarse pero fue demasiado tarde.-"¡no me digan señora, no estoy tan vieja!"

Sango y Miroku sonreían viendo como kagome por fin en varios días sonreía tranquilamente. Sin embargo sus miradas se voltearon cuando escucharon un bufido de enojo a su lado. Inuyasha estaba sentado totalmente desesperado, todo el ramen que Kagome traía en su mochila se lo había dado a todos y por eso el se quedo sin nada, aparte eso no era todo ahora Koga le daba la comida a Kagome en la boca. Shippo veía divertido cambiando sus miradas hacia Kagome y luego Inuyasha

"Oye Inuyasha".- shippo brinco al lado de este pero el ni lo volteo a ver.- "¿vas a dejar que Koga se quede con Kagome?"

Inuyasha preparo su mano para darle un fuerte golpe a shippo pero en ese momento, el pequeño miraba a kagome con una mirada de angustia y temor

"feh el no es competencia para mi".- Inuyasha puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Shippo despeinándolo un poco.- "verás que pronto será mía de nuevo"

Shippo sonrió y después corrió a los brazos de Kagome para comer de su ramen. Pronto llego la noche, Kagome y Shippo durmieron juntos al igual que Miroku y Sango, Hakaku y Ginta durmieron juntos con los demás lobos mientras que Inuyasha y Koga se mantuvieron despiertos

"¿Por qué no duermes un poco bestia? De seguro estas cansado por tratar de seguirme el paso"

"Cállate de una vez Koga, no creas que dejare a Kagome a tu merced y mucho menos cuando esta dormida"

"Si quieres pelear bestia-"

Un fuerte ruidos se escucho y la tierra empezó a temblar un poco. Pronto todos despertaron mientras vieron como varios aldeanos salían corriendo en su dirección

"¡Huyan! Sálvese quien pueda"

Koga se puso frente a Kagome, Miroku y Sango prepararon sus cosas para el ataque e Inuyasha se puso frente al grupo para ver como miles de monstruos aparecían frente a ellos. Inuyasha empezó a atacar con colmillo y Miroku a absorber algunos sin embargo los insectos venenosos también estaban ahí.

"Valla monje, siempre con el mismo truco"

Todos buscaron de donde provenía esa voz hasta que vieron a Kagura aparecer en medio de todos los monstruos

"Naraku sabía que estaban cerca, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan cerca".- Kagura movió su abanico mientras creo algunos remolinos.- "pueden llamarle a esto, su bienvenida"

Los monstruos volaron por todos lados, Inuyasha corto algunos cuantos mientras empezó a buscar a Kagome, sin embargo eran demasiados. Vio como algunas flechas mataban algunos monstruos, al menos estaba bien. Inuyasha por fin se concentro en el combate y después de varios minutos combatieron a todos ellos. Inuyasha volteo a su izquierda, Sango y Kirara descansaban un poco, a su derecha Miroku limpiaba su ropa mientras un asustado Shippo se asomaba por su cuellos. Pero, no había rastros de Kagome o Koga por ningún lado

"¿Dónde esta Kagome?".- Inuyasha camino hacia Sango mientras esta lo miraba incrédula

"Pensé que estaba contigo Inuyasha".- Sango guardo su espada mientras volteaba a verlo

"No puede ser, tengo que encontrarla rápido o sino-"

"Tranquilo Inuyasha, esta con Koga".- Miroku apareció a su lado tratando de calmarlo.-"dijeron que irían a investigar el escondite de Naraku siguiendo a Kagura"

Inuyasha se quedó estático, no solo no había podido protegerla mientras estaba bajo ataque, sino que ahora estaba con Koga y quien sabe hasta cuando volverían. Sin embargo, pronto Inuyasha sintió un golpe en la cabeza

"Que estas esperando tonto, vamos a buscarlos".- shippo ya estaba en su hombro jalándole el cabello tratando de hacerlo reaccionar

Inuyasha volteo a ver como el pequeño le sonreía al igual que Sango y Miroku

"Bueno, no dejare que ese tonto se aproveche de Kagome, vamos a buscarlos"

- - - - -

Kagome empezó a despertarse, le dolía un poco la cabeza por el fuerte golpe que se había dado y no recordaba donde estaba. Trato de levantarse pero sintió una presión sobre ella, alzo la cabeza para ver que era y vio a Koga recostado sobre ella. Pronto su cara empezó a ponerse de miles de tonos rojizos. Ya recordaba, había salido con Koga a perseguir a Kagura pero, con un torbellino los mando volando haciendo que quedaran atrapados en una cueva. Por fin Koga se despertó quitándose de encima de ella

"¿Estas bien Kagome?".- extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a pararse

"Si es solo que, me confundí hace un momento pero ya estoy bien..Koga".- Kagome recordó su nombre, aunque al principio fue difícil pudo haber sido culpa del golpe.- "solo me golpe con algo al caer"

"Tenemos que buscar la forma de salir de aquí, no te preocupes encontrare la forma de salir".- Koga le sonrió y se acerco a ella.- "regreso en un momento"

Koga se inclino la beso en la comisura de sus labios haciéndola suspirar. Koga se fue y Kagome se quedo sentada en una piedra

"Inuyasha".- dijo en un pequeño susurro y después se quedo dormida

0 0 0 0 0 

¡Konichiwa! Bueno con este capitulo comienza la relación que llevaran Koga y Kagome, pero no se preocupen Inuyasha no se quedara afuera.

Siento mucho la tardanza del capitulo pero tratare de subirlos cada vez más rápido. A decir verdad me entretuve mucho porque termine de ver Nanatsuiro Drops, en mi humilde opinión es una serie muy bonita aunque me gustaría que Sumomo fuera un poco menos tímida. Ahora empecé a ver NANA al principio pensé que no me iba a gustar porque vi imágenes sobre Nana vestida muy elegante y pensé que iba a ser una serie sobre una chica bastante presumida pero, me alegra saber que estoy equivocada con eso

Agradecimientos a: _Silvemy89, setsuna17, PaauLaa, Aabla, labrujiz, Hakai Miko, Niké-sama y AZUl_

Gracias a todas ustedes por leer mi fic y dejarme reviews, espero que les guste el capitulo y lo sigan leyendo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

.:KaNKe-ChaN:.


	4. Sin Salida

Kagome despertó de su sueño, curiosamente no recordaba lo que había soñado, pero se sentía realmente feliz. Cuando por fin levanto su mirada, vio la cara de Koga demasiado cerca, pudo sentir como estaba en movimiento y como Koga la tenía cargada llevándola con el. Koga sintió como Kagome se movía y volteo a verla viendo como está se sonrojaba rápidamente

"Kagome, que bueno que despertaste".- Koga se paro y dejo a Kagome en el piso frente a el, ya que la llevaba de forma nupcial.- "cuando regrese estabas dormida, así que te cargue para poder seguir caminando"

"Gracias Koga".- aun bastante sonrojada.- "¿encontraste la salida?"

"Desafortunadamente no, recorrí el lugar pero parece no tener fin. Por eso decidí que lo mejor era ir juntos"

Koga le sonrió tiernamente a Kagome mientras se hincaba frente a ella para cargarla y seguir recorriendo la cueva. Kagome sonrió mientras subía a su espalda. Mientras Koga seguía corriendo, Kagome empezó a sentir como algo estaba mal, algo le faltaba y no sabía que era. Koga estaba en una situación similar, cargaba a Kagome y ella estaba feliz con el pero, algo no estaba bien

- - - - - - - 

Inuyasha seguía corriendo en círculos mientras que los demás estaban sentados.

"Vamos Inuyasha, descansemos un poco".- Miroku hablo mientras veía como Inuyasha daba vueltas de un lado a otro.- "además, tu mismo dijiste que el rastro termina aquí"

"Ya lo se pero no puedo quedarme quieto".- Inuyasha paro frente a el demasiado molesto.- "¡no dejare a Kagome sola con ese rabioso!"

"No será que más bien estas celoso".- Sango le dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando escucharon un derrumbe. A su lado, unas roca se tiraron dejando el paso para entrar a una cueva. Inuyasha pudo percibir el aroma de Kagome venir por ahí, entonces Shippo salio de debajo de las piedras

"Sabía que había una roca ahí".- Shippo sonrió mientras se limpiaba la tierra de su ropa.- "ahora Inuyasha, vamos por Kagome"

Inuyasha sonrió cuando el pequeño brinco a su hombro son una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Entraron a la cueva seguidos de Miroku y Sango en Kirara pero, al entrar, Miroku sintió algo

"Tenemos que ir despacio, presiento una gran presencia de monstruos en esta cueva".- Miroku empezó a voltear a todos lados para cerciorarse de que estuvieran a salvo.- "lo mejor será ir son hacer mucho ruido"

Bajaron la velocidad, tenían que ir fijándose perfectamente por donde pisaban pero sobre todo, tenía que ser silenciosos. Pronto Inuyasha capto el rastro nuevamente

"Por aquí".- dijo casi en un susurro mientras Kirara lo seguía

Después de recorrer varios metros el aroma se iba intensificando

- - - - - - - 

Koga seguía caminando con Kagome en su espalda. Ambos iban en silencio, pero aun así disfrutando de el. Koga se detuvo un momento, Kagome le pidió que la bajara y lo hizo lentamente

"Es bueno caminar de vez en cuando".- le sonríe la chica mientras se estira un poco

Koga se acerca a su lado y la toma de la mano. Empiezan a platicar sobre la joya y los planes que, suponían, Naraku tenía

"Koga, ¿Qué harías si tuviera a la Shikon en tus manos?"

Koga volteo a verla mientras meditaba un poco, después volteo a verla al momento en que alzaba una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla

"Yo solamente pediría el poder de atravesar a tu época y poder verte diariamente"

Kagome se sonrojo y sonrió, sin embargo agacho la cabeza nuevamente

"Koga, creo que te estas haciendo demasiadas esperanzas conmigo. Es cierto, no pienso esperar a Inuyasha más tiempo pero aun así…lo sigo amando"

Koga camino a su lado en silencio. Observo como la chica aun iba agachada caminando a su lado y como el sonrojo iba desapareciendo. Kagome se sentía culpable, sentía como si estuviera usando a Koga para aclarar sus sentimientos y sabía que tardo o temprano lo heriría mucho

"Kagome, desde un principio supe que mis esperanzas son bajas pero".- pone su mano en el mentón de la chica alzando su cabeza.- "quiero que veas que yo también te puedo hacer feliz. No te sientas culpable, últimamente mi relación son Ayame ah mejorado mucho"

"¿De verdad?".- Kagome volteo a verlo con mucha curiosidad

"Si, ahora somos amigos y comprendo por todo lo que esta pasando. Creo que mi deber es ayudarla. Hasta el momento en el que Naraku aparezca frente a mi porque…se que después de esa batalla lo más probable es que no salga vivo"

Reapareció el silencio, sin embargo Kagome apretó la unión de sus manos para después sonreírle

"Koga, tal vez aun no te has dado cuenta pero para Ayame tu-"

Kagome sintió una fuerte concentración de poder frente a ellos, y Koga pareció notar algo en la oscuridad

"Koga…siento algo"

"Yo también siento algo extraño Kagome".- dio un paso hacia atrás.- "lo mejor será regresar"

Pero, antes de que Koga pudiera dar otro paso, millones de ojos se abrieron en ese instante de múltiples tamaños y colores. Lo que sea que estaba ahí, estaba listo para la batalla. Koga cargo a kagome y en un instante hecho marcha atrás, dándose la vuelta de un salto para empezar a correr. Kagome vio como varios monstruos trataban de alcanzarlos lanzándose entre ellos. Koga lanzo una maldición y Kagome vio como una ráfaga dorada partía a los monstruos. Volteo al frente y vio como Inuyasha brincaba

"¡Kagome!"

Inuyasha hizo que Koga parara y tomo a Kagome en sus brazos abrazándola

"No vuelvas a irte con este rabioso"

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, estaba sentada en Kirara con Shippo a su lado mientras los demás peleaban arduamente. A su lado, estaban su arco y flechas que le había encargado a Sango y comenzó el ataque también. Repentinamente, los monstruos comenzaron a retroceder hasta que vieron dos enormes ojos rojos que iban avanzando hacia ellos.

Inuyasha dio media vuelta, tomó a Kagome y la puso en su espalda para después correr seguido de Koga y Kirara con los demás. Cuando llegaron al bosque, Miroku salto de Kirara y utilizo a Kazana para jalar las rocas que estaban encima de la entrada para tapar la cueva antes de que el monstruo saliera. Todos se detuvieron a descansar un poco, Kagome bajo de Inuyasha totalmente colorada.

"¿Kagome, estas bien?".- Koga se acerco a ella tomando su mano mientras esta le sonreía

"Todo es tu culpa lobo".- Inuyasha jalo a Koga para que lo viera a la cara.- "Si no te hubieras llevado a Kagome de mi lado todo hubiera estado bien"

"Kagome me pidió que siguiéramos a Kagura y todo lo que ella demande se hace"

Y así comenzaron a pelear nuevamente. Kagome solo se sentó a un lado, Inuyasha nunca la había abrazado así después de irla a buscar cuando Koga se la llevaba. Su cuerpo reacciono de una forma que ella pensaba, estaba olvidada. Miroku y Sango sonreían felices de ver como nuevamente Kagome estaba con ellos, así que simplemente se mantuvieron al margen de la pelea. Pronto llegaron Ginta y Hakaku seguido de los demás lobos

"Koga, no nos dejes tan atrás".- Ginta se detuvo para toar aire

"Encontramos a alguien en el camino".- Hakaku se acerco mientras le dijo algo al oído de Koga.- "y esta muy molesta"

Koga se tenso por un momento y luego volteo a ver hacia la dirección de donde habían llegado. Camino hacia Kagome y le sonríe

"Kagome, tengo que irme".- Koga se inclina mientras toma su mano para besarla.-"pero ten por seguro de que volveré a tu lado"

Ahora Koga se levanto y fugazmente beso a Kagome para después salir en su forma de remolino siendo seguido por su clan. Todos enmudecieron, Inuyasha estaba con la boca abierta, Sango y Shippo sonrojados y Miroku sonreía.

En silencio Kagome se levanto y empezó a caminar, Shippo y Kirara la siguieron junto son Sango y Miroku dejando a Inuyasha estático. Pronto se escucho un fuerte grito, y como Inuyasha comenzó a correr hasta alcanzarlos

"¿¡Como pudiste dejar que ese rabioso te besara!?".- Inuyasha paro frente a Kagome totalmente enfadado.- "No puedo creerlo, apenas te vas unas cuantas horas y ya te estas besuqueando con el inútil de Koga"

"Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera".- Kagome estallo frente a el.- "tu no me puedes andar diciendo si puedo besarme o no con otros chicos"

"Claro que puedo hacerlo"

"¿Ah si? ¿Y se puede saber quien te dio el poder para que lo hicieras?"

"Mira Kagome te lo advierto, tu vas a hacer lo que yo te diga y punto final"

"Yo hago lo que yo quiero y ni tu ni nadie me puede decir lo que haga"

"Oh no, al único a quien le haces caso es a Koga. Para todo es Koga, siempre es Koga"

Kagome se quedo en silencio, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

"¡Abajo!"

Por fin llega el atardecer. Todos están sentados mientras comen algo y beben un poco de agua. Inuyasha esta recargado en el tronco de un árbol mientras los demás platican amenamente.

"Oye Kagome, ¿y que hicieron tu y Koga solos tanto tiempo en la cueva".- Sango pregunta mientras todos observan fijamente a la miko

Kagome empieza a sonrojarse cuando recuerda como Koga la beso y después como caminaron tomados de la mano pero, todos sus recuerdos se ven opacados antes el recuerdo del abrazo de Inuyasha. Su sonrojo se hace cada vez más fuerte hasta que voltea a verlo. Ve como Inuyasha esta viéndola intensamente, esperando escuchar su respuesta

"Este…nada, solo platicamos y caminamos"

Kagome se levanto y empezó a caminar. Shippo se levanto también pero se volvió a sentar cuando vio como Inuyasha se levantaba y seguía a Kagome. Pronto Kagome paro, se sentó en el pasto para tener una mejor vista del atardecer. Pudo ver como Inuyasha llegaba y se sentaba a su lado, sin decir ni una palabra. Pasaron los minutos y ambos seguían en silencio

"Inuyasha yo…perdóname por haberte dicho el conjuro".- Kagome volteo a verlo mientras le sonreía

Inuyasha volteo a verla muy serio causando el sonrojo de la chica. De un momento a otro, Inuyasha volvió a abrazarla fuertemente

"Por un momento creí…después de la pelea supe que te habías ido con Koga y no pude evitar ponerme celoso"

Kagome se quedo quiete, por primera vez Inuyasha admitía haber estado celoso

"Kagome, por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme por Koga"

"Este…Inuyasha creo que lo mejor será regresar con los otros"

Inuyasha empujo un poco a Kagome tumbándola en el suelo boca arriba mientras el estaba encima de ella

"Vamos Kagome, no me digas que no me entiendes…"

Inuyasha empezó a pasar su aliento sobre la piel del cuello de Kagome mientras el cuerpo de esta iba reaccionando. Inuyasha empezó a bajar mientras hacia a un lado la ropa de Kagome viendo su hombro

"Kagome…me fascina tu aroma"

Inuyasha empezó a dar pequeños besos hasta que olfateo algo salado y volteo a ver el rostro de Kagome, estaba llorando

"Inuyasha…¿Por qué me haces esto? Se que tu amas a Kikyo y yo…yo pensé que podía olvidarme de ti pero tu…¿Por qué me haces esto?"

Inuyasha sonrió tiernamente mientras atrapa una gota con sus dedos

"Kagome, hago esto porque…Te amo"

- - - - - - - - - - 

Hola a todas:

Bueno aquí termina este capitulo. Como ven ahora fue el turno de que Inuyasha le dijera a Kagome lo que siente por ella. Les prometo que las cosas irán mejorando pero si tienes alguna sugerencia o critica háganmela saber.

Termine de ver Nana, y la verdad odio el final de a primera temporada pero me alivio saber que harán una segunda temporada. Ahora estoy viendo Shakugan no Shanna II y pues…¡me fascina Shanna! Jajaja y más la forma en que, cuando se pone nerviosa empieza a callarlos a todos jeje

Bueno eso es todo por ahora

Agradecimientos a: _twindpd1, Aabla, Silvemy89, olga aurora, setsuna17, kmira-chan, PaauLaa :D, labrujiis, Niki-Sama, Daniithap-Chan_

Se que me tardo mucho en actualizar pero, gracias por esperar pacientemente la actualización, tratare de que los capítulos sean más largos


	5. Confusion

"Kagome, hago esto porque…Te amo"

Esas palabras seguían en su mente. Después de haberle dicho eso, Inuyasha espero una respuesta de la chica pero llego Shippo y se la llevo arrastrándola. Inuyasha por fin le había dicho que la amaba pero…no pudo decirle nada. No es que no quisiera, más bien, no sabía que decirle. Sango noto a su amiga muy callada y con la vista ausente mientras Inuyasha estaba serio pero con semblante de calma

"¿verdad que si, Kagome?"

Kagome volteo, vio a Sango sonriéndole y solo asintió sonriendo también. Acto seguido, Sango se levante, agarra la mochila de Kagome y la jala para que la siga. Llegaron a unas aguas termales y después de unos momentos entraron

"¿Qué sucede, Kagome? Has estado muy seria".- Sango se acerco a su amiga poniendo su mano de forma apoyadora en su hombro.- "¿esta todo bien con Inuyasha?"

Kagome se quedo callada un momento, vio que Sango esperaba pacientemente y suspiro

"Yo…Inuyasha…el…me dijo que me amaba"

Sintió como su corazón daba un brinco de emoción pero su mente lo prohibía. Espero mucho tiempo a que Inuyasha la tomara en cuenta y, cuando por fin se había resignado, Inuyasha llega y le dice que la ama. Ahora Koga estaba a su lado y había decidido darle una oportunidad pero, con esta confesión ya no sabia realmente que era lo que deseaba

"Bueno, ¿Cuál es el problema?"- Sango le dio una sonrisa mientras Kagome la veía preocupada

"Ese es el problema…no se si hay problema"

--

Inuyasha estaba impaciente, Kagome no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada y ahora estaba dudando. Si no fuera por el lobo rabioso, ahora Kagome estaría en sus brazos. Miroku observa como Inuyasha camina de un lado a otro ansioso

"Se lo dijiste, ¿verdad?".- Miroku le sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Inuyasha se sonrojo un poco y quito su mano

"No iba a dejar que ese idiota se me adelantara".- escucharon un pequeño ruido en los arbustos, pero no le dieron importancia.- "Kagome es…es una persona dulce, calida. Siempre a estado a mi lado viajando entre épocas sin pedirme nada a cambio y ¿Qué hago yo? Confundirla con Kikyo. Pero ya no, Kagome es totalmente distinta y Kikyo nunca fue como ella. Amo a Kagome y haré todo lo que este a mi alcancé para que se quede conmigo"

Inuyasha sonreía mientras Miroku se sentaba complacido por la explicación de su amigo. Unos días atrás, Inuyasha no podía decidirse y ahora no tenia ninguna duda. Sango y Kagome salieron de los arbustos, que hace unos momentos hacia hecho un extraño sonido. Kagome estaba sonrojada mientras Sango cruzaba miradas de complicidad con Miroku. Todos se sentaron mientras preparaban la cena, pescado asado, y después de comer fueron a dormirse.

Pasada la media noche, Kagome por fin se levanto. Había estado moviéndose en su sleeping toda la noche hasta que se canso y decidió ir a refrescarse la cara. Camino hacia las aguas termales y vio a Inuyasha sentado en una roca observando las estrellas. Kagome se acerco y se sentó tímidamente a su lado, escucho como la respiración de Inuyasha era pausada y tranquila mientras aspiraba el aroma de la chica. Pensó en decir algo, contestarle lo que le había dicho la ultima vez que platicaron pero, se recargo en el hombro de Inuyasha. Kagome se sentía muy cómoda a su lado y sentía como su voluntad se volvía añicos pero no, no se lo dejaría tan fácil El también tenia que pasar por todas las pruebas que ella sufrió para saber que lo que sentía por el era amor verdadero. Por ahora, gozaría de momento.

Por fin amaneció y Kagome se acurruco mas hacia la enorme almohada que sujetaba. ¿Almohada? Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y vio como aquella enorme almohada se convertía en Inuyasha, quien se encontraba aun dormido. Kagome sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban coloridas y trato de separarse pero, Inuyasha despertó

"Bueno días Kagome".- Inuyasha sonrió mientras besaba la frente de la chica, incrementando el sonrojo de esta

"Yo…solo recuerdo haber estado viendo las estrellas y después…"

"Te quedaste dormida, así que te cargue y regresamos con los demás a dormir"

Inuyasha aspiraba tranquilamente el aroma de la chica fascinado por lo dulce que estaba, hasta que sintió como la chica se zafaba de sus brazos y se levantaba

"Bueno, lo mejor será ponernos en marcha para buscar a Naraku"

Kagome llego a donde estaba su sleeping y empezó a guardar sus cosas. Sango y Miroku se despertaron también y pronto se pusieron en camino. Llevaban medio día caminando cuando vieron una pequeña aldea. Inuyasha y Shippo fueron a investigar dejando a los demás a tras pero Miroku se separo del grupo mientras seguía a unas jovencitas invitándolas a comer, mientras Sango lo observaba furiosa.

"Tranquila Sango, mejor vamos a buscar algunas pistas".- Kagome jalo delicadamente el brazo de su amiga mientras trataba de distraerla pero, en esos momentos choco contra alguien.- "Lo siento, no vi por donde iba"

Kagome volteo a ver contra quien golpeo y encontró a un joven de cabello oscuro y detrás de el otro con el cabello castaño. No pudo evitar ver claramente, había que aceptaron eran muy apuestos. Sango volteo y vio como el chico de cabello castaño le dio una sonrisa y se sonrojo al verlo

"No hay problema a menos que acepten tomar un poco de te con nosotros".- el chico de cabello oscuro hablo mientras tomaba la mano de Kagome.- "Mi nombre es Yutazo y el es Takato ¿y el suyo?"

"Yo…yo soy Kagome y ella es mi amiga Sango".- Kagome retiro su mano delicadamente mientras jalaba un poco a Sango.- "y gustosas aceptamos su oferta"

--

Miroku regresaba a donde había visto a Kagome y Sango por última vez. Las chicas que había seguido resultaron estar casadas y sus maridos no dudaron en ponerlo en su lugar. De seguro Sango estaba enfadada con el y ahora tenia que contentarla. Sango era muy inocente, sabia que podía contar con ella para lo que quisiera pero aun no estaba seguro de lo que sentía ella por el. Empezó a buscar por todos lados hasta que vio una pequeña tienda, vio a Sango y Kagome sentadas sonriendo y decidió acercarse pero, se detuvo cuando vio como dos muchachos llegaban con unos vasos y unos dulces en unos platos. Vio como uno de los chicos se sentaba al lado de Sango sonriéndole coquetamente mientras la chica se sonrojaba y reía con el. En esos momentos imagino al pobre chico en el suelo arrastrándose pidiendo perdón y empezó a caminar hacia la tienda. Sin embargo, los cuatro iban saliendo de la tienda y los chicos se despidieron, no sin antes pedirles que los acompañaran a un pequeño festival esa noche a lo que Kagome asintió por ambas.

Miroku vio como uno de los chicos tomaba la mano de Sango y la besaba mientras se despedía. Pronto las chicas se quedaron solas pero ambas estaban muy sonrientes. Inuyasha y Shippo se reunieron con ellas mientras Shippo pedía unos dulces y Sango suspiraba. Miroku se acerco al grupo, dispuesto a disculparse con Sango pero…

"¿Qué te parecieron Sango? Al perecer le caíste muy bien a Takato".- Kagome golpeo juguetonamente el hombro de su amiga mientras ella se sonrojaba

"Bueno, fueron muy agradables y todo y…".- Sango tomo un poco de te mientras Kagome sonreía divertida

"¿De quienes estas hablando?".- Inuyasha se sentó al lado de Kagome mientras la chica se sonrojaba.- "los chicos que salieron, ¿son conocidos tuyos, Sango?"

Sango se sonrojo aun más y negó todo mientras Miroku entraba a la tienda. Si Sango estuvo enojada antes, ahora no había rastro de ello. Kagome vio como la mirada de Miroku era de tristeza mientras se acercaba al grupo.

De nuevo, lograron quedarse en la casa de un terrateniente rico y Sango y Kagome pidieron unas yukatas para ir al festival. Inuyasha se peleaba con Kagome mientras Sango salía del cuarto mostrando la yukata que traía puesta.

"Sango, eso te queda hermoso".- Kagome tomo las manos de la chica mientras sonreía y se acercaba a decirle al oído.- "si el monje Miroku te viera, de seguro se sonrojaría"

Sango se quedo quieta por un momento y después sonrió mientras Kagome entraba al cuarto a cambiarse.

"_Me gustaría mucho que me viera, pero cualquier chica es mucho más hermosa que yo"_

Por fin, Kagome salio del pequeño cuarto con una yukata color azul lo contrario a la guinda de Sango. Inuyasha se le quedo viendo totalmente sonrojado, prácticamente la devoraba con la mirada. Después de unos momentos, Yutazo y Takato llegaron por las chicas. Takato y Sango se fueron primero mientras que Kagome retrazó un poco a Yutazo

"Esto…joven Yutazo me temo que no puedo acompañarte al festival".- Kagome sonrió apenada, invento todo eso para que Sango saliera con alguien más y Miroku los viera.

"Es una pena, por que de verdad eres muy hermosa"

Yutazo acorralo a Kagome en la pared e intento besarla pero, minutos después estaba en el suelo sangrando

"Ella ira conmigo, idiota".- Inuyasha tomo la mano de Kagome y se la llevo con el

"Inuyasha yo…".- Kagome se sonrojo un poco, al principio pensó no ir pero.-"que bueno que vienes, así me ayudaras a encontrar a Miroku para llevarlo con Sango"

Inuyasha volteo a verla desconcertado.- "¿para que quieres a ese monje pervertido?"

"Para que vea a Sango y le diga lo que siente por ella"

Su voz fue tan tranquila que la tensión de Inuyasha se esfumo, si estaba tenso por como lucia Kagome ya que estaba realmente hermosa.

"Lamento decírtelo pero, Miroku ya esta en el festival. Planea romperle la boca a ese mocoso y llevarse a Sango con el"

--

Sango se la pasaba de maravilla, Takato le hacia pasar ratos muy alegres pero aun así no podía evitar pensar en Miroku

"¿Pasa algo?"

Sango vio como Takato se detenía a observarla.- "Yo…lo siento pero es que…"

"Te gusta alguien más, ¿verdad?"

Sango vio incrédula a Takato mientras este le sonreía

"Le dije a mi hermano pero no me creyó pero dime, ¿tu también le gustas?"

"No lo se yo…yo lo amo pero el aun no sabe lo que siento por el"

"Entonces ¿Qué esperas? La noche esta perfecta para que le digas lo que sientes"

Sango volteo sonrojada mientras el chico le sonería sinceramente

"Bueno, fue un placer conocerte. Te dejo para que lo busques y le digas lo que sientes por el. Le deseo buena suerte a ambos"

Diciendo esto, Takato beso su mano y desapareció entre la muchedumbre. Sango sonrió, si le había dicho a un total desconocido lo que sentía por Miroku ¿Por qué no decírselo mejor a el? Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Sin embargo, no sabía a donde iba. Había estado tan distraída que no se fijo como regresar a la mansión del terrateniente. Después de unos momentos se resigno y se separo un poco de la gente para admirar la noche. Escucho como alguien se acercaba y cuando volteo se encontró con Miroku

"¿Dónde esta?"

"¿Dónde esta quien?"

"Aquel joven que te trajo, quiero hablar con el"

Miroku estaba furioso, los vio entrar juntos, los vio reír juntos hasta que desvió la mirada y los perdió de vista. Sango sonrió un poco, acaso miroku estaba…¿celoso?

"Se fue, me dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer"

"Eso no es de caballeros, dejar a una joven en la noche es algo inaceptable"

Miroku camino hacia ella mientras tomaba su mano y la jalaba para que lo siguiera, pero ello se soltó de su agarre

"Excelencia yo…".- suspiro un poco y retomo todas las fuerzas que tenia.- "yo quiero decirle que-"

"¡Abajo!"

Frente a ellos cayo Inuyasha mientras Kagome bajaba del árbol muy molesta y sonrojada. Sango siguió a su amiga mientras Miroku ayudaba a Inuyasha a levantarse

"Kagome, ¿Qué paso, y Yutazo?"

"Sango yo…idee este plan para que Miroku te siguiera pero…"

---

Inuyasha y Kagome seguían a Sango y cuando vieron que Miroku se acercaba, Inuyasha la cargo subiéndola al árbol

"¿Qué haces Inuyasha?"

"Debemos darles un poco de espacio"

Inuyasha volteo y vio como sus rostros estaban separados por unos cuantos centímetros así que, aspiro hondo y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Kagome

"Hum Kagome, tu olor es exquisito"

Inuyasha beso el cuello de Kagome mientras iba subiendo. Kagome iba poniéndose cada vez más roja hasta que Inuyasha llego a la mejilla de la chica listo para capturar sus labios

"¡Abajo!"

---

"…y eso fue lo que paso"

Sango no pudo contenerse mas y empezó a reírse. Kagome se enojo un poco y después de un rato se río también. Las chicas llegaron a la mansión y después de un rato Inuyasha y Miroku también. Cenaron un poco y Miroku se quedo a hacer guardia mientras los demás dormían

"_Sango se veía realmente hermosa esta noche".-_ pensó mientras sonreía sonrojado

"¿en que piensa tan sonriente?"

La voz de Sango lo saco de sus pensamientos y vio como la chica se sentaba a su lado mientras el balbuceaba

"Miroku yo…tengo que decirte algo muy importante".- Sango se puso seria de nuevo y vio hacia las estrellas.- "esta noche salí con Takato pero, el me dijo que lo mejor seria decir la verdad esta hermosa noche. Yo…se que no soy la mujer más hermosa del mundo y que hay otras que son mejores que yo pero…quiero decirte que…te amo"

Sango volteo sonrojada y vio como Miroku suspiraba aliviado y sonreía. Después sintió como Miroku la abrazaba tiernamente

"Valla, yo también te amo Sango pero no sabia que pensabas tu de mi".- Miroku le sonrió mientras acaricia su mejilla.- "se que a veces soy un mujeriego pero, es que no hallaba la forma de decirte lo que siento por ti y bueno, creo que tendré que darle las gracias a Takato"

"Shh, lo harás pero después"

Sango sonrió sensualmente mientras besaba a Miroku y el complacido le regresaba el beso. Una puerta se cerró detrás de ellos mientras Kagome e Inuyasha sonreían satisfechos. Kagome se sonrojo un poco al recordar el beso que le dio Koga

"Kagome…¡Kagome!"

"¿Qué? Oh, lo siento estaba…"

"Estabas pensando en Koga, ¿verdad?".- Inuyasha aclaro molesto

"Que esperas Inuyasha, que me lancé a tus brazos y te diga que yo también te amo, ¿eso quieres? Lo siento pero, no me parece justo"

Inuyasha maldijo internamente pero, después dejo de importarle

"Yo planeo hacerte recordar que me amas Kagome, a mi y no a ese lobo rabioso"

Kagome abrió su boca para reclamar pero, Inuyasha aprovecho esto y la beso. Kagome sintió como los labios de Inuyasha se movían y como los suyos desobedecían su conciencia y le correspondían. Cerro sus ojos y dejo que Inuyasha la besara abrazándolo por el cuello. Inuyasha se separo de sus labios y beso nuevamente el cuello de la chica que tanto amaba, sin embargo Kagome se levanto y salio del cuarto corriendo.

Lloraba, no porque Inuyasha la había besado sino por la confusión que sentía. Primero Inuyasha la deja, llega Koga y le ofrece su amor luego Inuyasha le dice que la ama y la besa con ese ardor haciéndola derretir. Mientras tanto, observaba la noche pensando en aquellas miradas una ámbar y la otra azulada sin embargo, ¿a cual prefería, a quien de los dos amaba?

-----

¡Tan, tan!

Waaay lamento mucho la tardanza pero espero que les halla gustado este capitulo. Kagome utilizo la táctica de los celos y al parecer todo su viento en popa para Sango y Miroku pero ahora…Kagome esta confundida y no sabe a cual de los dos ama. Ya saben, sus reviews son bien aceptados y las criticas también.

Como siempre agradecimiento a: _kmira-chan, Niki-Sama, Silvemy89, Aabla, PaauLaa :D, twindpd1, Daniithap-chan, setsuna17, Megumi, azul06, Sthefania..!!_

Por apoyarme a pesar de tardarme tanto en la actualización, tratare de subir más rápido los capitulos, y si me tardo, tratare de hacerlos cada ves mejores y mas largo cuidense y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

.:kAnkE-chAn:.


	6. Desición

Inuyasha camino de un lado a otro en la habitaciòn, sabìa que si iba ahora a buscarla solo empeoraria las cosas y lo mejor era esperarla

Inuyasha camino de un lado a otro en la habitaciòn, sabìa que si iba ahora a buscarla solo empeoraria las cosas y lo mejor era esperarla. Pero aun asì, se sentia incomodo. Si de por si le cotaba trabajo demostrar sus sentimientos hacia la persona que màs amaba màs dificil seria esperarla pacientemente. Escuchaba como afuera Sango y Miroku reian y de ves en cuando se decian palabras cariñosas, y muy cursis pero se notaba que ambos estaban felices. Inuyasha zapateo de nuevo, si Kagome aun no regresaba era porque aun no sabìa lo que queria, pero mañana empezaria de nuevo. Sonrio, la enamoraria otra vez

--

Kagome ya estaba cansada. Llevaba màs de dos horas dandole vuelta al asunto y aun asi no conseguia una respuesta. Por un lado estaba Koga, siendo siempre atento con ella y diciendole lo mucho que la amaba. Por el otro lado estaba Inuyasha, siempre protegiendola y estando ahí para ella. Kagome decidio esperar, Koga le habia dicho que volveria y sería más justo tomar una decision cuando el estuviera presente. Dio un gran suspiro y regreso a la habitación. Cuando entro vio a Inuyasha parado y empezo a ponerse nerviosa. Kagome trato de decir algo pero Inuyasha empezo a caminar hacia ella, se detuvo y beso su frente

"Hare guardia con Miroku, buenas noches".- diciendo esto, Inuyasha corrio la puerta y salio mientras que Sango entraba

Kagome se sonrojo y decidio meterse al futon ingnorando la cara de duda que Sango tenìa. Shippo se movio aun dormido para acercarse a ella y la chica lo abrazo, mañana sería un día muy largo.

Al día siguiente el terrateniente les agradecio por haber destruido al montruo que se robaba a los niños y se fueron. Iban caminando siguiendo un pequeño rastro de Naraku pero Inuyasha y Kagome estaban muy serios y ambos pensaban muy concentrados.

"_¿Cómo puedo hacer para volver a enamorar a Kagome? Ayer me correspondio el beso, eso quiere decir que aun tengo oportunidad y tengo que utilizarla antes de que ese lobo rabioso regrese pero…¿Qué hago? Ya no se como demostrarle que la amo…"_

"_Inuyasha esta muy pensativo, tengo que decidirme no les puedo hacer lo mismo que Inuyasha me hizo a mi. Es injusto para Koga, que siempre ah estado conmigo pero…amo a Inuyasha, pero creo sentir algo por Koga y no puedo permitir que mi corazón se quede en duda. Tengo que hablar con Koga, el tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para decirme lo que setnia por mi y ahora tengo que hacerlo yo pero…".- _Kagome suspiro y volteo al cielo.- "Koga"

Inuyasha escucho como Kagome mencionaba su nombre, no sería facil ganarsela de nuevo incluzo la propia Kagome se mostraba un poco necia a ceder pero ya lo hari, oh si el la haria ceder. Sin embargo, algo lo saco de sus pensamientos; un tornado. El tornado avanzo sobre el y se detuvo frente a Kagome, cuando el viento dejo de envolverlo se vio claramente al lider del clan de los lobos.

"Kagome".- Koga le sonrio a la chica mientras esta tambien sonreia un poco sonrojada.- "al fin pude terminar mi asunto con Ayame y ya puedo volver a tu lado"

Kagome solo asintio y volteo encontrandose con la mirada de Inuyasha. Estaba claramente celoso pero tambien noto tristeza en su semblante, tal y como ella se sentia cuando lo veia con Kikyo. Inconsientemente se separo de Koga, al ver la cara de Inuyasha se sintio mal de hacerlo pasar por lo que ella sufrio. El ambiente se tenso un poco, Koga miro confuso a Kagome mientras esta se quedo viendo a Inuyasha.

"Bueno ya es hora de comer, asi que lo mejor sera buscar un lugar para comer".- Sango capto la atención de todo mientras jalaba un poco a Kagome.- "mira Kagome, ese árbol de alla se ve perfecto, pongamos las cosas"

"S-si"

Las chicas se fueron mientras Koga volteo a ver a Inuyasha ambos totalmente enfadados. Miroku solamente movio la cabeza negando mientras caminaba con Hsippo en sus hombros. Sango extendia una pequeña manta en el suelo mientras Kagome empezaba a sacar la poca comida que les quedaba. Pronto todo estuvo listo, a lo lejos Inuyasha y Koga aun seguian mirandose hasta que la llamada de Sango los alerto

"Lo mejor sera que se apuren, sino no alcanzaran comida"

Ambos salieron disparados sentandose cada uno al lado de Kagome. Miroku y Sango veian como Inuyasha y Koga, curiosamente, agarraban la comida que el otro tenia en los palillos. Koga se harto y volteo hacia Kagome ofreciendole de su palillo. Kagome se puso roja y lentamente se acerco para probar el bocado que Koga le ofrecia, pero en una maniobra extraña Inuyasha se interpuso comiendose él el pedazo. Y asi se pasaron, toda la tarde, competiendo el uno contra otro en cualquier cosa. Quien atrapaba mejor a Shippo, quien peinaba más rápido a Kirara, quien evitaba que Miroku persiguiera, en fin con cualquier cosa. Mientras tanto, Kagome trataba de decidirse por la fomra en la que cada uno la trataba. Ambos eran tan diferentes, Inuyasha era serio pero al mismo tiempo era gentil con ella, se preocupaba por ella, peleaba con ella, y sabia que siempre podia contar con el. Además, estaba el asunto de Koga con Ayame…

"Kagome, por favor has algo para detenerlos".- Miroku ya estaba màs que harto, todo el dìa estuvo corriendo contra Inuyasha luego contra Koga y para rematarla contra Sango.- "por favor".- Kagome sonrio un poco y de repente Miroku se puso serio.- "se que no soy la mejor persona para decirte esto pero, por favor desidete y ya no los hagas sufrir"

Diciendo esto, Miroku le sonrio de nuevo y se alejo para seguir a una enfadada Sango mientras que Inuyasha y Koga seguian en unoa de sus tantas competencias subiendo árboles. Kagome suspiro, inluso ella queria terminar esta tortura y deciderse de una ves pero, simplemente no podia. A ambos los queria muhco pero aun no sabia si confundia sus sentimientos por Koga o por Inuyasha

"¿Kagome estas bien?".- Shippo se sento al lado de la chica mientras movia un poco su brazo preocupado

"Ah si Shippo, no te preocupes solamente estaba pensando un poco".- Kagome sonrio un poco

"Kagome…¿qué paso? Yo me acuerdo que antes te gustaba mucho Inuyasha y siempre llorabas por el pero ahora…¿es que ya no lo quieres?"

Kagome se quedo quieta un momento. Primero sorprendida por la pregunta de Shippo, siendo aun muy pequeño entendia muy bien problemas mayores, y en segundo porque esa era una pregunta muy buena. ¿Ya no amaba a Inuyasha? Al principio penso eso, que tal vez el amor se le fue llendo poco a poco pero lo que sentia por el era un sentimiento ardiente y por más que quisiera apagarlo no podia. Incluso estaba el beso que le dio ayer, fue un beso hermoso y lo disfruto mucho. Era verdad, aun cuando le habia dicho a Koga que le daria una oportunidad seguia pensando en Inuyasha y no se lo podía sacar del corazón. Penso que con el timepo aprenderia a amar a Koga como se lo merece pero aun amaba muhco a Inuyasha y eso era algo que nunca cambiaria. Inuyasha también había dicho amar a Kikyo y ahora decia que la amaba a ella ¿deveria creerle? Reacciono, Shippo ya no estaba a su lado y empezaba o oscurecer. Antes de tomar su decisión tenia que hablar con Koga, para ver ocmo siguen las cosas con Ayame. Se levanto, sacudio el polvo que tenia en su falda y camino hacia Koga e Inuyasha. Ambos estaban acostados en el suelo y con la respiracion agitada visiblemente cansados

"¿Ya se cansaron?".- Kagome llego a unos cuantos pasos de ellos

"Claro que no Kagome ".- Koga se levanto y llego rápidamente a su lado seguido de Inuyasha.- "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Esque me dieron ganas de caminar un rato y hablar".- Kagome le sonrio a Koga mientras este la tomaba de la mano

"A donde quieras ir, yo te sigo".- Koga sonrio pero…

"Yo también voy con ustedes".- Inuyasha tomo la otra mano de Kagome y camino junto con los dos

Las ruñas siguieron, pero aun asi no faltaron momentos en lo que se aprovechaban de la situacion

"Valla, este prado esta hermoso".- Kagome veia maravillada un prado lleno de flores de varios colores que contrastaban armoniosamente con el verde del pasto

Koga corta una flor y la pone en el pelo de Kagome.- "Una flor, para otra flor"

Kagome se sonroja, Koga sonrie e Inuyasha se enoja. Después Kagome se acerca aun árbol para ver un nido con unos huevos de pajaro

"Mira Inuyasha, es un nido".- Kagome voltea felizmente mientras que Inuyasha sonrie.- "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

Inuyasha toma las manos de Kagome y la empuja delicadamente contra el árbol arrinconandola.- "Pasa que eres hermosa Kagome".- Inuyasha empezo a besar el cuello de Kagome mientras el sonrojo de la chica se incrementaba

Inuyasha trazaba con sus besos un camino hacia la boca de Kagome. Primero el cuello, luego las orejas, la barbilla y estaba a unos centimetros de su boca cuando llego Koga y los separo viendo como Kagome se sentia inquieta. Koga no se veia enojado, más bien cauteloso.

"Koga necesito hablaro contigo y es muy importante".- Kagome se acerco a el mirandolo con ojos de suplica

"UN momento eso no".- Inuyasa dio un paso pero Koga lo detuvo

"Kagome quiere hablar conmigo a solas".- Koga espero un momento pero Inuyasha no se movio.- "bien si no te vas tu nos vamos nosotros"

Koga cargo a Kagome y se fueron. Al principio Inuyasha empezo a perseguirlos pero gracias a los fragmentos Koga era más rápido y lo dejaron atrás por mucho. Finalmente Koga paro y bajo a Kagome sonriendole

"Muy bien Kagome, ya dejamos a Inuyasha atrás".- Koga sonrio mientras se sentaba en un tronco invitando a la chica a acompañarlo.- "siento que has estaodo muy rara Kagome ¿tesientes mal?"

"No, no me siento mal es solo que…".- Kagome vio fijamente a Koga y despues dio una triste sonrisa.- "a ti no te puedo hechar mentiras Koga, Inuyasha me dijo que me amaba y que iba a tratar de demostrarme que lo amo"

Koga se quedo serio pensando un minuto, Kagome se sonrojo pero se calmo tenían que hablar calramente. Koga volteo a verla muy serio

"¿Y tu que hiciste?".- Koga aun tenia un semblante serio

"Bueno yo…le dije que no podia ser pero…".- Kagome volteo a verlo y se avergonzo un poco.- "Koga, se que te dije que te iba a dar una oportunidad pero no puedo sacar a Inuyasha de mi corazon y creo que ahora todo va a ser peor porque se que el siente por mi lo que yo siento por el".- Kagome agacho la cabeza pero se volvio a mirarlo.- "queria hablar contigo antes de tomar una decisión final, porque no seria justo si pensaba unicamente en mi"

Koga sonrio y la abrazo jalandola hacia el

"Valla, te agradezco muchisimo el que me hallas esperado".- Koga beso la frente de la chica y esta le sonrio.- "pero antes de cualquier cosa, quiero contarte lo que paso mientras estaba con el clan de Ayame"

--

Inuyasha se había perdido. La velocidad de Koga era sorprendente y el viento se habia llevado el rastro haci que se limito a caminar derecho. Llevaba rato caminando, aun seguia muy enojado (sin mencionar celoso) hasta que se harto y se sento en el suelo. ¿Por qué Kagome habia querido hablar con el? El asunto que tenian que tratar era demasiado importante que nisiquiera él podia oir pero…¿Seria algo bueno? La verdad es que no sabia que traian entre manos esos dos, pero estaba seguro de que Kagome ya recordaba lo que sentia por él. El beso que le dio fue exquisito, fue el mejor beso y ella le correspondio y tenia que significar algo para ella. Además, en todo el día no menciono algun desagrado por el beso ni le reclamo nada asi que aun habia oportunidad. Inuyasha empeso a sonreir, en su mente recordaba todas las caras de Kagome; cuando lloraba, cuando sonreia, cuando estaba decidida, cuando se sentia sola y sobre todo cuando lo veia con esos ojos llenos de amor. ¿Cómo fue posible que no se hubiera rendido desde antes a esos hermosos ojos? Ahora era un misterio para el, pero ya no importaba solo le quedaba rescatar a Kagome y besarla. Con esta nueva motivacion corrio nuevamente y percibio el aroma de ambos no muy lejos asi que camino más rápido hasta que los pudo escuchar hablar, asi que se esncondio detrás de un árbol para verlos

"¿Estas segura de lo que sientes Kagome?".- pregunto Koga acercandose a la chica

"Es una decisión ya tomada Koga y estoy segura de que nada me hara cambiarla".- Kagome sonreia de oreja a oreja

Koga le sonrie y después la abraza. Inuyasha no supo que pensar, Kagome había tomado una decisión pero si Koga estaba feliz queria decir que lo habia elegido a él. Inuyasha se quedo estatico, Koga beso la frente de Kagome

"¿Qué pasara con Inuyasha?".- le pregunto Koga mientras se separaba de ella

"Yo se lo dire después".- Kagome abrazo a Koga

Inuyasha se volteo, no pudo más asi que se fue. A su mente llegaron las imágenes de cuando él habia decidido irse con Kikyo y Kagome los escucho para después alejarse, justo como el lo hacia ahora, con el corazon roto.

"Bueno Kagome, entonces nos veremos en otra ocasión".- Koga le giño un ojo mientras la chica sonreia

"Te deseo mucha suerte Koga, y espero que todo salga bien"

--

Inuyasha corria sin fijarse hacia donde, solamente recordaba haber escuchado que Kagome ya se habia desidido y al parecer no lo habia elegido a el. Se paro un momento, estaba enojado, furioso pero a la vez se sentia traicionado. De repente recordo nuevamente todas las veces en las que él se iba a buscar a Kikyo y Kagome se quedaba sola, sintiendose traicionada. Después de todo, al final comprendio claramente todo lo que Kagome sufrio por el y sintio que no la merecia. Sin fijarse choco contra un árbol y quedo en el suelo, pero no se levanto se quedo recostado en el pasto

"Yo la hise sufrir, más de lo que debi de haber hecho".- Inuyasha golpeo al suelo frustrado.- "ahora no puedo pedirle que renuncie a su felicidad para combertirse en la mia"

--

Kagome corria hacia el campamento, sabía que Inuyasha ya estaria ahí y tenia que decirle cuanto antes la noticia. En su corazon ya no existia duda alguna. Llego al campamento cuando todo estaba oscuro, Miroku y Shippo ya estaban dormidos mientras que Sango limpiaba un poco el Hiraikotsu

"Ah Kagome, veo que ya regresaste".- Sango le sonrio a su amiga mientras esta se acercaba a ella

"Sango, ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?".- Kagome estaba seria, tenia que estar seria para decirle a Inuyasha su decisión.- "tengo algo muy importante que decirle"

--

Bueno, aquí termina este capitulo jeje, se que la mayoria querra matarme por haberlo dejado hasta aquí pero aun le queda un par de capitulos al fic para terminar haci que no se pierdan los siguientes capitulos

Agradecimientos a: _setsuna17, Nana-chan7, Aabla, Silvemy89, Megumi, PaauLaa ! :D, kmira-chan, azulceleste_

Por esperarme siempre tan pacientemente jeje se que siempre digo que no me voy a tardar pero no lo hago asi que lo que me toca es hacer que la historia sea cada ves más importante para que todas las disfrutemos, incluyendome claro esta. Cuidense y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

.:kAnkE-chAn:.


	7. Aclaracion

Ya era más de media noche

Ya era más de media noche. Inuyasha se habia sentado en la copa del árbol a poca distancia del campamento y prefirio quedarse pensando. Kagome se decidio, Koga sonreia y el se sentia solo, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan solo

"Valla, ¿Kagome sentia esta soladad cada ves que me iba?".- se pregunto en voz alta mientras veia a la luna

"Pues que esperabas Inuyasha, ella te ama mucho"

Inuyasha bajo la mirada para ver a Miroku sentandose con Shippo en sus hombros, ambos sonriendole tranquilamente

"¿Por qué no has regresado al campamento, Inuyasha?".- el pequeño Shippo trepo hasta llegar a su lado.- "Kagome dijo que tenia algo importante que decirte"

"Ella ya se decidio Shippo, y yo no fui al que eligio".- Inuyasha simplemente se volteo tapando su mirada

"No me digas que el Gran Inuyasha pelea contra invencibles monstruos pero no pueda afrotnar a la mujer que ama".- Miroku sonrio y despues escucho como algo grande caia a su lado, Inuyasha bajo del árbol

"¿¡Que harias tu si Sango te dejara por otro!?".- Inuaysha le grito a Miroku

"Estoy consiente de que Sango puede dejarme por alguien mejor, es más el tal Kuranosuke es muchisimo mejor que yo".- Miroku dio un paos al frente y le sonrio a Inuyasha.- "pero aun asi si Sango se fuera, solamente iria tras ella de nuevo"

Inuyasha se quedo quieto. Miroku dio un paso y puso su mano en el hombro mientras Shippo bajaba del árbol

"Vamos Inuyasha, Kagome aun esta despierta esperandote".- Shippo le sonrio mientras subia al hombro de Miroku

Miroku y Shippo se alejaron dejando a Inuyasha atrás. Miroku tenia razon, Kagome habia tenido que enfrentarse a esta situacion tambien hace tiempo sin embargo siempre estuvo dispuesta a esperarlo y sabia que una parte de ella aun lo ama. Muy bien todo estaba dicho, ahora escucharia a Kagome

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

"Kagome lo mejor sera que ya te duermas".- Sango estaba recostada en Kirara bostezando.- "ya hablaras con Inuyasha mañana"

"Ya lo se Sango pero es solo que…tengo que decirselo"

Miroku y Shippo llegaron. Miroku se recostro con Sango y ambos se quedaron dormidos mientras Kagome acunaba a Shippo en sus brazos. Finalmente cuando Shippo se durmio Kagome lo acomodo en su sleeping y cuando volteo vio a Inuyasha parado frente a ella

"¡Inuyasha!".- Kagome sonrio y camino hacia él.- "te estaba esperando"

Inuaysha se quedo parado viendola, a la luz de la luna se veia hermosa. Kagome se asusto porque Inuyasha no le contesto y se acerco a el

"¿Estas bien, Inuyasha?".- Kagome acaricio su mejilla mientras él se sonrojaba

"Kagome, si quieres que respete tu decisión lo mejor es que no me toques"

"¿mi decisión? ¿Ya sabes cual es mi decision, Inuyasha?".- Kagome empezo a ponerse un poco nerviosa y dio un paso hacia atrás

"Si los escuche a ti y a Koga hablar cuando se fueron".- Inuyasha cerro las manos con fuerza

"Entonces, ya sabes como son las cosas".- Kagome sonrio

Inuyasha vio aquella hermosa sonrisa que tanto amaba, pero sabia que no era para el. Cerró con más fuerza las manos pero ya no pudo aguantarse más asi que la abrazo con fuerza

"Lo unico que te voy a decir es que no lo aceptare, se que Koga te ama y que tu tambien pero…".- Inuaysha separo un poco a Kgome para verla a los ojos.- "no me rendire tan facil Kagome, luchare por recuperarte hasta que vuelvas a estar en mis brazos como debia de ser desde un principio"

"Inuyasha ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Si de verdad escuchaste entonces yo-"

"¡¿Es que no lo entiendes Kagome?!".- Inuyasha tiro a Kagome en el suelo mientras se recostaba sobre ella.- "te amo más que a nada y no dejare que te alejes de mi"

Kagome estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Inuyasha la callo con un beso. Después con una mano, Inuyasha atrapo las manos de Kagome y con la otra empezo a curosear en el cuerpo de la chica. Finalmente se separaron dejando a Kagome sin aliento mientras Inuyasha besaba su cuello y con la otra mano acariciaba su pierna

"Ah…Inuyasha…espera, tengo que…Osu-"

Inuyasha beso rapidamente a Kagome y luego empezo a calmarse un poco. Cuando se separaron Inuyasha la vio con ojos siplicantes y ella lo vio serio

"Antes de que…de que me hagas algo, quiero saber que fue lo que escuchaste"

Inuyasha se quedo quieto un rato y vio a Kagome seria asi que se separo un poco de ella y, muy a su pesar, recordo lo que escucho

"Te oi decirle a Koga que lo habias elegido a el y que a mi me lo dirias después"

Inuyasha agacho la cabeza y luego vio a Kagome temblar un poco asi que volteo a verla y vio como estaba con la mirada perdida

"Pero como ya te dije, no dejare que te vallas"

Inuyasha agacho la cabeza de nuevo mientras movia la ropa de Kagome para besar su hombro, sin embargo Kagome puso la mano y lo separo sonrojada

"Inuyasha ya escuche lo que pensante oir, ahora quiero que sepas como fueron las cosas"

Inuyasha se recosto en el pecho de Kagome, sabia que lo que escucharia no seria del todo su agrado pero de seguro en ese lugar tan calido lo recibiria mejor la noticia de cómo Kagome se decidio por Koga

"Bueno… Koga se habia ido con Ayame porque ella necesitaba que el la ayudara con el clan"

**:-Flash Back-:**

"**Por favor Koga, necesito de verdad que me ayudes".- Ayume jalaba el brazo de Koga mientras el caminaba molesto a su lado**

"**haremos lo siguiente, vere que tal lo haces y luego yo decidire si te ayudo o no, ¿te parece?".- Koga retiro las manos de Ayame mientras le sonreia para tranquilizarla**

**Sin embargo, no conto con que Ayame se pondria sonrojada y le sonreia. Koga se paralizo por un momento, en verda la chica se veia adorablemente hermosa. Movio su cabeza y camino detrás de ella. Ayame empezo a hablar con algunos lideres de pequeños grupos ayudandoles a solucionar algunos problemas. De verdad se esforzaba, hablaba con todos pero nadie la escuchaba. Cansada se sento en una roca a descanzar**

"**Uf esto es todos los dias"**

**Koga llego al lado de la chica y le dio un poco de agua mientras ella le sonreia agradecida**

"**Parece que haces de todo para agradarles, no tienes que ser su amiga tienes que ser su lider".- Koga hablaba seriamente.- "pero con tu forma de ser supongo que sera bastante dificil"**

"**¿A que te refieres con eso?".- Ayame lo volteo a ver de frente **

"**Bueno es solo que…hablas muy bajo, te preocupas mucho por los demás, trata de agradarles a todos y tu sonrisa es hermosa además la forma en la que te preocupas siempre es tan tierna y…"**

**Koga paro al darse cuenta de lo que decia mientras Ayame se ponia cada ves más roja. Koga se paro y salio corriendo en su remolino. Después de pensarlo unas horas regreso, tal ves no estaria mal hablar con Ayame para decirle que le gusta un poco…bueno le gusta…bueno de verdad piensa que es muy linda y que le gustaria intentar algo**

**Koga iba contento buscando a Ayame pero no la veia por ningun lado hasta que pregunto por ella y le dijeron que estaba en el rio. Koga la espio un poco pero despues lo penso mejor. Regreso con el grupo de Kagome pero Ayame se molesto al ver que la habia dejado con todo el trabajo asi que tuvo que regresar**

"**¿¡Por que siempre vas con ella!?".- Ayame le empezo a gritar en cuanto lo vio.- "ella esta enamorada de otro pero tu estas de necio diciendo que es tu prometida"**

"**Tu no sabes como estan las cosas en estos momentos entre ella y yo".- Koga se puso frente a ella molesto.- "además no eres nadie para reclamarme"**

**Ayame cambio su rostro hasta que unas lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas. Koga alargo una mano hacia ella pero la chica brinco hacia el tumbandolo al suelo**

"**Pero que estas-"**

**Ayame estaba frente a el sonrojada pero aun con lagrimas en su rostro.- "Ya no puedo aguantarlo más Koga, te amo más que a nada en mi vida quiero que veas que yo tambien soy una mujer y puedo ofrecerte más que ella"**

**Ayame acorto la distancia entre ellos y beso a Koga, sin embargo el la alejo rápidamente**

"**Ayame lo siento mucho pero…yo no puedo darte ningun tipo de esperanza, además tarde o temprano luchare contra Naraku y no saldre vivo"**

"**Entonces ¿Por qué pelearas contra el? Tu clan no estara feliz de ver como su lider muere por una tonteria como una venganza"**

**Koga abrio la boca molesto, pero Ayame tenia razon**

"**Koga, hagamos un trato. Vive conmigo un mes, si despues de un mes no logro conquistarte dejare que te vallas con ella y no te molestare ¿Qué me dices?"**

**:-Fin Flash Back-:**

"Después de ese mes, Koga regreso porque queria decirme que se habia enamorado de Ayame y queria saber si me dejaba en buenas manos por eso fingio aun estar enamorado de mi, por asi decirlo te estaba probando".- Kagome le hablaba a Inuyasha mientras este aun estaba recostado en su pecho

"Asi que todo fue una trampa por parte del sarnoso ese, pero si el se quedo con Ayame tu…".-Inuyasha se enderezo un poco para ver a la cara a Kagome

"Inuaysha yo habia dicho que ya no te amaba pero…lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte que no puedo luchar contra el. Pero no te podia decir nada porque tenia que hablar con Koga primero".- Kagome sonrio un poco y se recargo en el pecho de Inuyasha.- "y al final decidi que tu eres a quien amo, Inuyasha"

Inuyasha se quedo quieto un momento. El pesno que Kagome se habia decidido por Kago cuando en verdad ella siempre supo que lo amba solamente a él. Inuyasha recosto a Kagome nuevamente

"Kagome no sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que me amas a mi"

Inuaysha beso a Kagome mientras la chica lo abrazaba. De nuevo, Inuyasha beso el cuello de la chica mientras ella jugaba con las orjas de él haciendolo emitir pequeños gemidos. Inuyasha le quito la blusa a Kagome tirandola a un lado. Paso una mano a la espalda de la chica y le desabrocho el brassirer haciendo que Kagome gimiera con anticipacion. De repente escucharon como Shippo se movia levantandose de la cama aun con los ojos cerrados

"¿Kagome, ya llego Inuyasha?".- Shippo empezo a frotarse los ojos para abrirlos

Inuyasha maldijo en un murmuro y después le abrocho otra ves el brassier y le ayudo a ponerse la blusa mientras la chica respondia sonrojada

"Esto, si Shippo y ya hable con el".- Kagome rio nerviosamente mientras se separo de Inuyasha.- "ya me voy a dormir"

Inuaysha la jalo para besarla nuevamente mientras le decia en el oido

"De esta no te salvas Kagome".- Inuyasha le sonrio y la cargo y fue al sleeping.- "yo dormire con ustedes"

"Pero…".- Kagome se puso má roja pero Inuyasha le sonrio

Unos momentos después estaba acomodados, Inuaysha estaba recargado contra un árbol y Kagome estaba s u lado mientras Shippo dormia en los brazos de la chica

"Por ahora dormiremos".- Inuyasha le dio un pequeño beso a Kagome mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su pecho sin molestar a Shippo.- "buenas noches mi Kagome"

-a-a-a-aa-aa-aa-a-a-

_Siento mucho el acabar asi pero, solo quiero que sepan que el siguiente capitulo tendra más lemon y queria saber la opinio de todas antes de subirlo jeje asi que…dejen sus reviews con sus peticiones!!_

_Otra noticia este es el penultimo capitulo, si es triste lo se pero, prometo hacer el ultimo el mejor capitulo y más largo jeje No lo habia subido antes porque estuve ocupada con mis examenes de admision y ahora mi internet estuvo fallanto u.u pero lo bueno es que ya esta todo bajo control y espero que les siga gustando mi fic_

_Y el unico anime que les recomiendo es Lovely Complex, es un romance comico y de verdad esta muy bueno e interesante, me gusto mucho y se que les gustara nn_

_Agradeciemientos a: __**AZUL, ASUKA, Megumi, Aabla, setsuna17, Joseee, kmira-chan, Silvemy89, peko-chan, nikkys-higurashi, PaauLaa ! :D y ALEJANDRA**_

_Algunas han estado desde el comienzo del fic, y otras apenas se van agregando a este asi que espero no decepcionar a nadie y que a todas les guste mi fic. Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo, matta nee!!_

_.:kAnkE-chAn:._


End file.
